


Taming The Beast

by stellecraft



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellecraft/pseuds/stellecraft
Summary: Loki takes Bruce from his cell after the fights to remind him of his humanity.





	Taming The Beast

      Loki watched as the Hulk fought his newest challenger. He winced as the beast took a hit to his side, slicing his side open. The Hulk roared and charged. He grabbed his opponent by the foot and Loki closed his eyes as the beast began to flip his opponent around, slamming him into the ground. Loki knew how that felt. He watched as the Hulk lumbered through the gate that would lead to his holding cell. He stood up and exited, ignoring his host. It didn’t matter what they thought of him. He was just using them anyway.

      Loki made his way into holding cells and stopped outside the Hulk’s cell. The beast glared at him.

      “Puny god.”

      “I would like to talk to your human component please.”

      “Why should puny god see him?”

      “Because I wish to you mindless creature. You have my permission to come back out and slam me around again should I hurt him.” Loki watched as the beast seemed to think over his proposal. He began to shrink rapidly and his skin lost his green color. Loki wrapped an exhausted Bruce Banner in his cloak using his magic. He turned to the guards who were watching him warily.

      “Bring him to my rooms.”

 

* * *

 

 

      Bruce blinked. He was in a room with elaborate drapes on the walls. There were curtains surrounding the bed and everything was in tones of green and silver.

      “Well if you aren’t awake Dr. Banner.” Bruce looked to see Loki watching him.

      “Where am I?”

      “Ask the beast. He brought you here. He has been fighting as reigning champion in the arena.” Bruce paled and Loki chuckled.

      “Has he killed anyone.”

      “He has killed every one doctor.” Bruce screwed his eyes shut and felt hi breathing speed up. He felt a cool hand settle on the back of his neck and he was manhandled to the edge of the bed. His head was unceremoniously shoved between his knees. When his breathing had slowed, Bruce looked up at Loki.

      “Why am I here?”

      “I personally do not particularly like the practice of pitting two opponents against one and other in a fight to the death. I felt it would be good to remind you of your humanity slightly. The beast and I have an agreement that if I hurt you he can come out and play smash.” Loki gently maneuvered Bruce back so that he was leaning against a pile of cushions. Bruce heard a clink and looked at his ankles. They were chained. “An attempt by the guards to keep you from running. I didn’t bother to inform them that they would be useless should you decide to Hulk out.” Loki reached for one of the knives on the bedside table. He watched as Bruce flinched away but tugged one of his ankles towards him. He slipped the thin blade into the locking mechanism and popped the lock easily enough. He repeated the motion with the other ankle cuff. Once he was done he released Bruce’s ankles from his grip.

      “Why are you doing this?” Loki sighed at the other man’s question and pulled away fully. He walked over to a low table and picked up a tray. When he came back over he set the tray of food within Bruce’s reach. Taking one of the small plates he took a bit of each food.

      “Proof I didn’t poison anything.” Loki ate all the food on the plate and pushed the tray closer to Bruce. “Eat. I know they don’t feed your green side well. Part of a ploy to keep him pissed off I am sure.” He watched as Bruce picked at the food. “Dr. Banner I swear that at this time I have no ulterior motives. Truthfully I am bored and desire some contact with someone who is at least near my intelligence levels.” Bruce looked at him for a moment before he began to eat some of the food. Loki settled back in his chair satisfied.

      “Thank you.”

      “No need for thanks. I feel obligated to warn you that the guards assume we are having sex.” Bruce choked and Loki shook his head. “I do not like it if my companions are not willing. It takes all the fun out of it.”

 

* * *

 

 

      “My guards tell me you have managed to tame the Hulk.” Loki glanced over at his host. They were watching another fight, this time without the Hulk.

      “I have had previous encounters with the beast before.”

      “My guards speak of a human man.”

      “That would be Dr. Banner. He is the beast’s human side.”

      “I would like to talk to this Dr. Banner.”

      “I doubt the beast would let you. The only reason I am allowed to is because I promised him a chance to smash me if I hurt his human. The beast has a certain dislike of me.” Loki pushed himself to his feet. He left the viewing platform and walked down to the Hulk’s holding cell.

      “Puny god.”

      “Beast.” Loki watched as the Hulk shifted into Bruce Banner. The guards let Loki into the cell and he gently wrapped the man in his cape, hefting him. He carried him back to his rooms and settled him on the bed. He stroked the man’s hair as he came back to himself.

      “Was I fighting?”

      “Not today. You did not hurt anyone today. From what I heard you scared a few guards though.” Loki didn’t let up his stroking of the man’s hair. One of the servants walked in with a tray of food and left it on one of the low tables. Loki used his powers to keep the food warm and he let Bruce rest for a while. The change to the big one was hard on the man and incredibly painful. Loki sighed slightly as he realized he had come to have feelings for this man.

 

* * *

 

 

      Loki watched as his brother, bereft of his powers, fought the Hulk. Loki pretended not to notice when the Hulk didn’t go all out. Bruce had once told him that while the Hulk didn’t particularly like Thor he still trusted him. The two of them were making the fight look good but Loki knew the difference. The fight ended with the Hulk knocking his brother out. He watched as the Hulk was corralled back into the tunnel and the guards carried an unconscious Thor down the opposite tunnel. He waited in his rooms for a while before he headed down to see the Hulk.

      Thor was in the cell across from the beast. He had his head down but looked up when Loki entered the area.

      “Loki!” Loki ignored him and stopped in front of the Hulk’s holding cell.

      “Puny god.” There was a tone of amusement in the Hulk’s voice.

      “Beast.” Loki watched, ignoring his brother behind him. When Bruce was lying on the ground in the cell Loki nodded for the guards to open it. He stepped in and picked up Bruce. As he turned to leave the cell he spotted Thor glaring at him.

_“Loki.”_ Loki tried not to smile. His brother seemed to remember some of their mother’s teachings.

_“Thor. How nice to see you remember.”_ Loki began to walk down the hallway with Bruce.

_“Loki if you hurt him…”_

_“The beast will smash me. We have an agreement brother.”_ Loki shut off the connection and carried Bruce back to his rooms. He settled Bruce on his bed like normal. Bruce’s eyes opened sooner than expected.

      “Your brother?”

      “You didn’t kill him. The beast just knocked him unconscious. He had a bruised ego when I went to collect you.” Bruce smiled slightly. Loki couldn’t resist and leaned in to kiss him lightly. He pulled away when Bruce tensed.

      “I’m sorry.” Loki pulled away. A hand reached out and grabbed his arm. Loki looked at Bruce. The man was watching him.

      “You brought me here because you felt the need to care for me. Loki is there something you want to tell me?” Loki pulled away even more and Bruce shifted closer. Loki’s cloak slipped from Bruce’s body. He could see that Bruce was hard. Loki left the bed.

      “I…” Bruce pulled him back onto the bed.

      “Loki I wouldn’t mind if you took advantage of me.” Bruce’s fingers rubbed at the buckles of Loki’s armor. Loki took a shaky breath and ran his hand up his armor, undoing the buckles. The armor slid off and he pushed it to the floor. Bruce’s hands slid Loki’s shirt off and traced the scar that had supposedly killed him. Loki shivered and Bruce’s hands settled on his waistband. His fingers slid into the tight pants. Loki’s fingers scrabbled at the placard of his pants, undoing them. He shoved them down and Bruce’s hand traced over his dick. Loki shuddered.

      “I got you. Just relax.” Loki let Bruce’s voice wash over him. “How do you want to do this?” Loki looked Bruce over.

      “I want your dick in me.” Bruce chuckled.

      “As you wish princeling.” Loki could see the Hulk in Bruce’s eyes and flinched slightly. Bruce smoothed a hand over his leg. “I channel him to get the stamina I will need to give you the ride of your life. He is content.” Bruce gently rolled Loki onto his front. “I need….”

      “Oil in the drawer.” Loki’s power lashed out and the bottle flew into Bruce’s hand. Bruce popped it open and poured the liquid over his fingers.

      “Protection?” At Loki’s grunt of annoyance Bruce sighed. “If I remember my Norse mythology you gave birth to an eight-legged horse and a serpent.” Loki sighed and opened his legs so that Bruce could see. He heard the intake of breath when Bruce spotted it.

      “If you…”

      “So it’s not just an Earth phenomenon.” Loki felt fingers ghost over the outer lips of his vagina.

      “Unlike the intersex beings of your Earth, I have complete sets of both reproductive organs.” The fingers trailed to Loki’s anus and one slid in slowly. Loki moaned quietly. Bruce worked the finger until Loki was loose and relaxed. He added a second finger and began to scissor them. He added a third finger when Loki was ready. Loki was practically begging for him by that point. The Hulk inside him made a growling noise at the needy god. Bruce soothed the big guy quietly as he slicked himself up.

      Bruce slowly eased his way into Loki. The man was shaking and moaning. When Bruce bottomed out he ran his hands down Loki’s back. Loki tried to press back even more, his face slack with pleasure. Bruce thrust experimentally and Loki moaned loudly. Bruce gripped Loki’s hips and began to thrust hard and fast. He listening to Loki’s moans and grinned when the man practically screamed. He continued thrusting at the angle to hit Loki’s prostate.

      Loki was in heaven. Bruce’s cock was as large as it had looked and it felt amazing. He pressed back into every thrust and moaned as Bruce brushed over his prostate. He knew he should be embarrassed by the noises he was making but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He felt his balls tighten up and keened when Bruce’s hand came around to stroke him. He came, he felt fluid gushing out of both his dick and his pussy, with a drawn-out moan. He felt Bruce cum, warmth exploded inside him, and pull out. He was shifted onto his back and a wet cloth cleaned him up. He was tugged against a hard chest and he dozed.

 

* * *

 

 

      Thor slammed into his brother’s rooms, shaking off guards as he went. The guards abruptly pulled back and Thor pushed into the bedroom. He stopped, finding Bruce reading a book with Loki braced against his chest. Loki looked asleep.

      “Thor.”

      “Dr. Banner. I was…”

      “You’ll wake him and it took a good shagging to get him to sleep.” Bruce put down the book and waved the guards, they were hovering at the door to the bedroom, away. He patted the bed next to him. “What’s happened since I’ve been gone?”

      “The Captain retrieved the Winter Soldier and fought with the Man of Iron. We have a new teammate, one who protects the Captain’s fraction and fights with the Man of Iron.” Thor settled next to Bruce.

      “Natasha and Barton?”

      “Natasha straddles the line between the two groups while Barton is fully in the Captain’s corner.”

      “That sounds like them.” Thor watched as Bruce ran his fingers through Loki’s hair.

      “My brother…”

      “It’s an arrangement. I spend time with him and in return, he reminds me of my humanity.”

      “An arrangement that would do better without you brother.” They both watched as Loki opened his eyes. “Where are my guards?”

      “I dismissed them.” Loki glared at Bruce who shrugged. “Thor is no threat and I didn’t think you wanted the guards to know that you like it up the ass.” Thor watched as Bruce ran his fingers through Loki’s hair. Bruce looked well cared for. He was clean and well fed. Shaved and looking healthy. Bruce looked happy and Thor nodded.

      “I will take my leave then.” Thor stood and the guards that had been waiting at the door stepped forward Thor watched as Loki pushed himself upright.

      “He is to be treated with respect please.” The guards nodded and escorted Thor out of the room. Loki and Bruce seemed happy, something they both deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't bite and really like hearing from people so come by and say hi.  
> http://stellecraft.tumblr.com/  
> or  
> https://stellecraftwrites.tumblr.com/


End file.
